


Criminal

by BeautifulNightmare, MedgesFiend



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Friendship/Love, Lambski, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Saulbert - Freeform, Sexual Content, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNightmare/pseuds/BeautifulNightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedgesFiend/pseuds/MedgesFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a bad boy with a tainted heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright all, this is a new story. Same deal. Switches POV's every chapter. This entire story is inspired by this song (hence the title):  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOdu0poDjDA
> 
> Listen to it and you'll get a jest ;)

                      

(Picture of Adam drawn by @lucasvitek, picture of Sauli from BB; edited by my best friend!)

 _  
_Adam:

It's not easy, the way I live. But I don't mind it that much. I mean, if I had a choice, I probably wouldn't  _choose_  to live hidden alone in the woods, but I don't have a choice, so what's the point in being upset over something I can't control? Anyways, I'd rather live like this than live as one of those stupid kings or princes in their huge palaces. They are all spoiled, stuck-up, rich brats. I had no sympathy for any of them, especially since their life was as easy as adding two plus two. They didn't care about anyone else. It honestly made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

I took a deep breath, sighing and splashing around in the lake a little bit. I used my hand as a cup, getting water on my muscular arms and chest. I quickly ducked underwater to get my hair wet. When I came back up, I ran my fingers through my thick black hair. I loved to relax like this. I loved the lake. It was probably the only thing in this world I actually did love. And since I can't afford much, this is how I liked to bathe.

The lake was beautiful. I discovered it when I was young, probably about nine or ten. I had been wandering in the woods when I pushed through a couple branches and gasped at the sight in front of me. Giant trees surrounded the lake, making it secluded and private. The grass between the lake and the trees was a beautiful bright green, complementing the color of the dark blue lake perfectly. I smiled at the memory. Ever since then, this had been my favorite place to be.

As I was deep in though, I gasped when my hand ran over one of my most recent scars; I bit my lip. Shit, that hurt. I forgot I wasn't completely healed yet. I tried to stretch my arms, feeling my bones pop. I hissed at the pain. I was sore. Fuck, I hate being sore...

To soothe my sudden pain, I started to hum a soft melody I had been working on, nothing special. Writing songs was one of my favorite pastimes. I didn't write down the lyrics all the time; they lived in my head. I don't have the best memory, but somehow I am able to remember all of the songs I write.

Suddenly I heard a crack. I looked up, seeing nothing but a broken stick. I could feel the rage start to boil inside of me. This is  _my_  place, no one else's. If someone has a problem with that, they can go fuck them self. “Who the fuck is there?” I yelled out, knowing I wasn't alone. I could just sense it.

I looked around and something caught my eye. I saw a head peak out from behind a tree and I groaned. Ugh, I  _so_  do not feel like dealing with anyone right now.

He looked at me with wide blue eyes. His blond hair was styled in a Mohawk sort of way, and I could see some sort of tattoo on his neck. Who the fuck is this kid? And what is he doing here? “What are you doing here?! Go away!” But of course, since my luck sucks complete ass, the kid did exactly the opposite of what I told him to do.

He stepped out from behind the tree, getting a bit closer to the lake. “I am very sorry... I am Sauli! And you must be...?” he said in a thick, accented voice. He sounds European, but I can't be sure. He smiled at me, and I glared back.

“I don't care who you are, go away.” I said, wanting to finish my bath in peace.

The kid, or Sauli, whatever his name is, frowned. “Why, sir? You do not like company?” He took a few more steps towards the lake.

Okay, what? Did he just call me “sir”? Fuck no, this Sauli's kid has  _got_  to go. “Seriously? Are you stupid? I said go. Away.” I couldn't help but look Sauli over. He was definitely attractive, but he looks so young. Although, his muscle tone was amazing... And his eyes were gorgeous...

Dammit! Snap out of it, Adam. He may be hot, but he's an annoying little kid. You want nothing to do with him.

“But...” the European began, “Why are you here? Where is your family?” I groaned, rubbing my temples. He just won't give up, will he?

“FUCK OFF!” I yelled, angry. At least now he knows I have a short temper. “Oh my god, you're so annoying. I'll fucking hurt you if you don't leave.” I threatened, throwing him daggers.

Sauli's eyes widened, looking at me in fear. “Why would you wish such pain upon me?” he asked. Why does he speak so formally? It's really pissing me off.

I groaned, giving up on finishing my bath in peace. I climbed out of the lake, butt naked, pulling on some old pants I wore almost every day. “Thanks for ruining my time, asshole.”

“I am very sorry... I do not know what I did wrong...” He said, frowning again. He was standing up completely straight and his eyes didn't leave my face once.

“Whatever. Why are you even here?” I questioned. “You're, like, twelve. Go home.” He was really starting to piss me off. I just wanted to go home and eat. Shit, that reminds me... I still have to hunt...

“I am sixteen.” Sauli said, smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow. Sixteen? There's no way.

“Sixteen? You look fucking twelve. Why won't you just go home? There's nothing to see here.” I glared at him, picking up my bow-and-arrow. I loved it. I made it myself a few years ago. It was basically what kept me alive.

Sauli eyed the wooden arrows and bow in my hands. “U-Um, I do not like home... I did not like being... Erm... Rich?” he said in a questioning sort of tone. He didn't like being  _rich_? Are you kidding me? This spoiled bastard...

I rolled my eyes. “You're complaining about being rich? What a snot-nosed brat.”

Sauli half glared and half frowned at me. “I do not appreciate your hurtful words...” That's it. Why is he so annoying?! God!

I took a few steps forward. I was right in front of him before I lifted my hand, smacking the side of his head for being downright annoying and stupid. I heard him gasp and his eyes widened. He looked back at me with tears in his eyes. “Why the fuck are you crying?!” I asked. No one I've ever hit before has cried. Sauli is such a wimp...

“Y-You hit me...” he said, wiping a few tears. “It hurt...”

“Well suck it up!” I yelled, stepping away from him a little, preparing to leave. “You can't cry over a little hit, stupid!”

Sauli sniffled, wiping his eyes one last time before his crying came to an end. “Why do you not like me?”

“I don't like anyone!” I yelled, looking at Sauli. He flinched a little from my loud voice. “And I don't know why you're still here! Why haven't you left yet?!”

Sauli looked down. It was the first time he seemed to be embarrassed. “I do not have anywhere to go...” He looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

“Been there, done that. Sucks, doesn't it? Figure it out on your own.” I said, turning and starting to walk before I heard him talk again. Fucking... I swear to god...

“Wait! I do not know your name...” He said. Is it really safe to tell him my name? What if he's working for someone who's trying to kill me? A lot of people are...

Fuck it, I can defend myself if someone comes for me. It won't be the first time. “Adam.” I said, turning and leaving for good.

I didn't hear him after that. I walked towards my small house, not bothering with hunting. I'm not in the mood. One day without food won't kill me.


	2. Not That Bad

Sauli:

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I gazed about, seeing the blurry scenery before me. I blinked, staring at the grayish sky. It looked sad, like I felt on the inside. The clouds gathered in a pack, mourning over their mutual sadness. I frowned. Where was I…? It looked like trees surrounded me. I turned my head and saw trees, bushes, and nature embracing the area. Did I really sleep in the forest? On the dirty ground? Where there were bears and other harmful animals?

I immediately sat up, gasping. I could die out here! I could really die. This place was not safe. I really should have looked for a lodge to reside at for the night. I had plenty of money for that, but this part of the kingdom was downright poverty-stricken. It saddened me that my father had done nothing to help this part of the land. You would think that as king he would do something, right? But alas, his main concern is money and not helping his people. That is exactly why I ran away.

My role as prince was to stand by my father’s side; become his shadow. However, I loathed everything he did. The way he ran the country—everything. He loved to make people suffer and it simply broke my heart. I just could not handle it, so about a week ago, I got up and ran. Ran from everything I did not want to become. He was a greedy, selfish man, and I knew that was far from what I wanted to grow into. I may be young, but that doesn’t mean I can be brainwashed to be an inconsiderate brute. Hopefully I won’t be found, but I became lonely. I didn’t want to die out here. I simply wanted to live a normal life…that apparently meant sleeping in the forest where my death possibly awaits.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up, stretching and hearing my sore back pop with frustration. I frowned again (I truly did hate frowning). This place certainly was no palace, but I must trudge forward. I left the palace and all the privileges it provided. Perhaps I can find Adam again. Suddenly there was a sting in my head from thinking about that harsh man. I rubbed my skull, groaning. No one had ever stricken me before. It gave me a sort of thrill I had never felt prior to my departure of royalty. I loved being treated as an equal. Adam treated me as such—actually, he treated me as scum, not even an equal. Perhaps everyone in this part of the kingdom was as cold as him? If this is the case, I will never make it out alive…Hopefully I won’t encounter anymore worse than Adam.

My feet began to move and I smiled, looking around and admiring the beauty. As a prince, I rarely succeeded in going outside. Too much danger, my father would say. Since I am to be the next king, I must remain safe. If only he saw me now.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound struck my ears and I stared ahead at a perfectly carved wooden arrow penetrating the trunk of a dying tree. It looked oddly similar to Adam’s that I saw the other day. Which made me think: was he a hunter? Did he belong to a clan of some sort? Alternatively, was he simply a rebel surviving in this forest on his own? How sad…

“Are you kidding me?! What are you doing here, kid? Get the fuck lost.”

I turned around and Adam was storming up to me, growling and grabbing his arrow from the tree, yanking it, glowering at me. I smiled. Yay, I wasn’t alone anymore! “Adam! Hello! It is nice to see you again!” I said and he looked at me as if I was utterly insane. But I wasn’t insane… I was just excited to see him. I hadn’t made contact with anyone for a week. It was nice to have some human interaction for once. Even if he wasn’t the kindest person, he was still human.

“Shut up. Get lost. Get the fuck out of my forest,” he hissed and I raised an eyebrow. Last time I checked, this was my father’s forest. This entire land was his. Why was Adam claiming it as his? Did he own it? Was I trespassing onto his property? Actually, even if it was someone’s property, it still belonged to me father; therefore, it was mine as much as it was Adam’s. Ugh, Sauli, you cannot think like a prince anymore! Your reign burnt to ashes as soon as you left your palace…

“Well, I do not see your name anywhere; therefore, this cannot be yours!” I said with a smile and Adam exploded, pacing back and forth angrily, trying to restrain his emotions. Why was he such an angry person? He couldn’t truly live with such hate and anger boiling inside him, could he? He would implode!

“God damnitt, kid. I’m gonna…” but he trailed back as I saw him pull back his bow. His position was flawless and his exposed arms were quite impeachable. However, not nearly as lithe as the women I admired in archery. I wondered if he was trained in the art of archery, or if he simply learned on his own. Either way, he had quite a formidable stance. I could never take part in such activities since “weapons” are for the peasants and brutes…As my father would always say…

He released the bow and the arrow struck a small brown squirrel; right in the back. It collapsed, lifeless. My heart clenched. “Oh no! You killed the poor squirrel! How could you?!” I hollered as Adam walked over, picking up the dead squirrel like it was delicate cake.

“Uh, how else do you expect me to get food? God, do you even have a brain?” he questioned, glaring and shoving the squirrel into a red bag that was hanging over his shoulder. He is not honestly going to eat that squirrel, right? It’s illogical. It’s probably littered with parasites and diseases…

“You eat squirrels? That’s very unhealthy. You should try kale. It’s great in nutrition!” I inquired and Adam rubbed his temples. I saw a vein popping out of his neck.

“I don’t even know what the fuck kale is…WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE?! Don’t you have to get back home to your mommy?!” he yelled and I stood there, crossing my arms. My mother? She was just as bad as my father with ruling the kingdom. My sisters were the only rational people in my family; however, they didn’t have nearly as much power as my father and I, considering their gender…

“I’ll have you know I am not a child! I am a….” Prince. I was just about to say prince. Something tells me that Adam would not appreciate that. That he would just shun me even further. Plus, I want to leave that life behind. I am no longer a prince…as far as I am concerned. I couldn’t tell anyone I was royalty; otherwise, they would wreak the benefits of the reward for finding me. I had to stay under cover.

“A what?!” he exclaimed, clearly incensed.

“I’m…Um…Not going to leave. You do not own this forest. It is for everyone to enjoy…” I said and he took a step closer, towering over me. I felt the tip of his bow touch my chin. I gulped, staring up into his translucent eyes. They were an intriguing color. Almost transparently blue…mixed with gray. However, there was no light in them. All I saw in the beautiful eyes was hatred and fury; that was no way to live…

“Go.”

I smiled, quickly grabbing his bow with my hands and sprinting away. My feet crushed against the crunchy leaves sprawled about. I heard Adam growl and chase after me, screaming.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. GET BACK HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!”

But I kept running. I did not intend to steal his bow, and I was not a thief, but I thought maybe this could loosen him up a bit. He seemed so callous and that was no way to live life. You should be carefree and whatnot, not cold and bitter. He was mean. Perhaps a game of tag could help him with his dreary emotions?

I clutched the weapon to my chest and was just about to take another sprint when I was forced to the ground, hitting hard. I laughed, ignoring the pain, considering this more of a game of tag than anything else. I was surprised Adam caught up with me so fast. I was quite small and able to run rather fast, but I guess looks can be deceiving. Adam was agile.

When I opened my eyes, Adam was hovering over me, nostrils flared as he ripped the bow out of my hands with enormous force. When I let go of the bow, I gulped: he looked absolutely terrifying. He raised his hand as if to hit me again and I grimaced, whimpering. However, I didn’t feel a strike. Instead, the weight diminished and I heard him walking away. I gasped, quickly sitting up, calling after him.

“W-Wait, Adam! I am sorry! Don’t leave; I have nowhere to go…” I mumbled pathetically. I honestly meant no harm. All I heard was Adam scoff.

“I don’t care! Leave me alone!” he yelled, turning around and glaring. I frowned, feeling terrible. Perhaps I shouldn’t have enticed him like that. Maybe he’s really not use to this kind of contact? Surely, that cannot be the case…

“P-Please, I slept outside last night… I will cook for you!” I offered, attempting to make myself useful, but it obviously was not working.

“I don’t need a damn cook, stupid!” he yelled, storming off, but I followed him quietly, hoping he would change his mind. He just had to! He really wouldn’t let me die out here, right?

After about a minute, he turned around again, looking defeated and exasperated. “You’re not gonna leave me alone, huh? Until you get what you want?” he asked, rubbing his face as if to calm himself down. I smiled, shifting awkwardly.

“U-Um, well, if it really is too much…”

“GOD! One fucking night. ONE night!” he said, glaring harshly, turning around again and storming off. I smiled, following him.

At least I won’t sleep in the rain tonight.


	3. Pleasure or Pain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Adam:

One night. That's all he was getting. Who knows, maybe I won't even be able to tolerate him for a night and I'll just kill him. Then at least he would be out of my life. I really am not in the mood to deal with people right now. I never am. I hate people more than anything. People ruined my life. People caused so many problems for me. People took everything away from me and left me with nothing. There's plenty more details to that, but I won't get into it now.

I groaned every time I heard Sauli take a step behind me. It was like the universe was reminding me that he was still here. I was pretty pissed off at Sauli, especially since I didn't get to hunt much today because of him. I mean, I did manage to get a few squirrels before I ran into the annoying Finn, but still... I liked the satisfaction of knowing I had gotten a lot. I sighed as we reached my house, thinking about the night ahead of me. I can guarantee you it won't be a good one. Even if it is just one night, I still don't want to do it.

I walked up to the door of my small wooden cabin. I had built it myself many years ago. It wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, but if I had to compare it to some of the other shit I've been through, then I'd say yes, building my house was very simple.

It was pretty plain and small. A door in the center of the front, two windows, one on each side of the door. There were also windows on the other sides of my house too, but you really don't care about the details. As we stepped up to the front door, I threw it open, surprised I didn't break it off of the hinges with my angry strength. For a second I considered shutting the door on Sauli and leaving him outside, but I was more mature than that. Sauli followed me into the house like a lost puppy. I groaned again, annoyed with everything about him. I don't care if he's totally hot, he's fucking annoying.

“You can sleep there,” I said, not even bothering to look at the small blond. I just pointed to the couch, seeing him nod out of the corner of my eye. I walked a little bit further where there was another door (the cabin wasn't very big, but it was divided into two rooms. The main room, which was three quarters of the cabin, and my room, which was only one fourth of the cabin.). I stopped at the door, turning around and meeting Sauli's eyes with a slight glare. He stumbled a little bit, probably not expecting the fast stop I had made. “This is my room.” I ushered towards the door. Sauli glanced at it, then looked right back at me. “Don't ever go in there, don't ever touch anything in there, don't even touch the door. It's my room.” Sauli gulped, but nodded.

I sighed, grabbing the door handle to my room. I really could use a nap right now. I got up extremely early to hunt this morning because I couldn't really sleep last night. It was about ten-ish now, but I was still tired. I pushed the door open, about to step in when I heard a small accented voice.

“W-Wait, Adam...” His small fingers wrapped around my wrist but I immediately pulled my hand away, glaring at him.

“What?!” I said, not in the mood for anything but sleep at the moment.

“May I... Clean? I will not throw anything away or take from you, I promise.” He seemed nervous.

“Do whatever you want, just don't come in my room.” I mumbled before slamming the door. I took about five steps before I collapsed onto my bed. I wanted to sleep, but so many things were running through my head at the moment. Should I really trust Sauli in my house? What if he steals everything? Was he really as innocent as he looked? I cringed at the sudden migraine. I shut my eyes, burying my face in a pillow I had made out of animal fur and feathers. Soon, I was drifting off into a deep, deep sleep...

***

I woke several hours later to a darker setting than before. I glanced out the window, seeing the sun had almost completely set. I groaned out of sleepiness, pushing myself up and stumbling towards the window.

As I looked up at the moon through my foggy eyesight, I concluded that it was about six at night (I have to use the sun and the moon to tell time. I don't have one of those fancy “clocks” or whatever they're called that the kings and queens have.). Suddenly, I felt a rumbling in my stomach. I was hungry, which would only make sense since I slept for about 8 hours. I could go for some cow meat right now, but god knows how expensive that is, plus they don't live around here, so I'll have to settle for squirrel.

I stumbled into the main room, rubbing my eyes. I was still just waking up. I searched around for my bag, pulling a fresh squirrel out when I found it. I brought it over to a small table, dropping it down and grabbing the knife that always lays right on the same wooden platform where I prepare my meat. I held the knife to the squirrels small broken neck, about to cut when I heard a gasp and something drop.

When I looked up, Sauli was staring at me with wide eyes, vegetables and some leaves (why did he have leaves?) all over the floor. I raised an eyebrow. When he didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes, focusing back on the squirrel. I pressed down hard, feeling the knife go through the neck of the small creature and seeing blood rush out. But suddenly, the knife was ripped out of my hand.

I turned around, looking at Sauli devilishly, not in the mood to deal with him at all anymore. “What the fuck? Give me my knife back!” I yelled, reaching for it, but he threw it across the cabin before I could grab it. “You little fucking brat! What was that for?!” I yelled, Sauli giving me a stern look.

“You should not be eating poor little animals! They did nothing wrong to you! And they could have diseases!”

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. “Shut the fuck up. I'll eat what I want. How else do you expect me to survive?”

I watched Sauli scurry over to all the things he had dropped before. He bent over, pulling all the things into his arms. I watched him for a few seconds, before realizing that my eyes had wandered to his ass, and I but my lip, looking away. Shit, Adam. Get a hold of yourself. Yea he's hot. Too bad he's annoying as hell.

I watched him as he explained some sort of food he wanted to make for me, but everything he said went in one ear and out the other. I watched his hands work furiously as he broke all the vegetables in a few quick motions, mixing them with leaves in a bowl I had set out for my squirrel meat. My attention was pulled away from his hands when he looked at me. “Have you ever had one before?”

“Had what?” I asked, making it obvious that I wasn't listening to anything he had said before.

“A salad! It's vegetables and lettuce... Well, normally lettuce, but all I could find were some leaves, so I got those... But it should still taste very good! Here, try!” Sauli said, shoving a fork into this “salad” thing and holding it out for me.

I looked at the fork, saying, “I'm supposed to eat that? Are you serious?” Was he trying to poison me or something? Shit! I knew letting him in here was a bad idea!

Sauli giggled, saying, “Yes, silly! It will taste very good! Try!” He pushed the fork closer towards my mouth. Feeling uncomfortable, I grabbed the fork from Sauli's hand. There's no way I'm letting him feed me. That would just be super weird.

I hesitated, inspecting the colorful “salad” before slowly putting the fork in my mouth. As I chewed, my eyes widened. Oh my god... This... This tastes amazing! Why did I never know about this before? I grabbed the bowl from the counter, taking another bite. I moaned quietly at the taste, not wanting Sauli to hear me. “Good?” Sauli said, smiling at me.

I hesitated. “It's okay.”

***

My eyes shot open when I heard a loud crack. Fuck, what time is it? I looked out the window, not able to see much until a flash of light lit up the entire sky. Great, a fucking storm. The last thing I need is another leak.

I kicked the covers off of me. I'm never going to get any sleep tonight. I might as well go get some water or something. I opened the door to my room, not able to see much because of how dark it was. But when the next crack of thunder came, paired with a bolt of lightening, I was able to see just enough to make it to my small hunting bag by the table.

When I had the bag in my hands, I searched, sightless, for my bottle of water. My hands grasped it soon enough, and I pulled it out of my bag, unscrewing the cap and taking a small sip. I jumped a tiny bit at the next loud crack of thunder. Although, I heard a quiet whimper coming from the middle of the room. What the fuck...? Oh, yea... Sauli's here.

I could see only his bright blue eyes, looking around at everything nervously. “What the fuck are you doing up?” I asked, making him jump a little. I guess he didn't know I was here. “Go to sleep.”

“B-But...” Sauli said, looking at me nervously. “I'm scared of thunderstorms...”

I knew I shouldn't be mean, but I couldn't help it. And hey, what am I supposed to do? Invite him to sleep in my bed? Not happening. “Just get over it and go to sleep.” I said, walking back to my room. I closed the door right as I heard another crack of thunder. But I ignored it, bouncing back onto my bed. I didn't bother even trying to sleep. I just reached under my pillow, pulling out an old notebook and a pencil and scribbling down some new lyrics.

***

When I walked into the living room/kitchen the next morning, I could smell something cooking. It smelled delicious, like some kind of sweet yet also salty aroma. What was that delicious smell? I needed to taste it...

I looked over to see Sauli cooking something in a pan over a small fire pit type of thing I had made out of rocks a few years ago. It was an indoor type of thing, the smoke from the fire leaves the house through an open window. I glanced up, seeing a window cracked open the slightest bit. Then I saw Sauli, sitting right next to the fire with a few cooking tools. It surprised me that Sauli was smart enough to actually think about the smoke.

“I felt bad about waking you last night... So I made you breakfast!” Sauli said, smiling at me. Now, I don't know if it was the lack of sleep that made me mad or whatever, but I was just pissed at Sauli for an unknown reason. I had had enough of this shit. All of it. He was invading my personal space and property. I wanted him out. I didn't need some teenage runaway taking up all the fucking space in my house.

I stared at Sauli for a few seconds, watching his smile fade a little. “By the time I get home, I want you gone.” I said, watching his eyes fall to the floor quickly before I made my way out of the house.

I wasn't in the mood to hunt either. I just wanted to walk. And that's just what I did.

***

After wandering around for a few hours, my thoughts still hadn't left me alone. I wanted my head to be silent, but it just wouldn't. Why was Sauli so stubborn and annoying? I've been so mean to him, so why does he still want to be around me? It really just does not make any sense. Would you want to be around someone that treated you like shit? Didn't think so.

I walked up to a tree, taking a seat and leaning against it for a few seconds, just closing my eyes. God, my head hurts so much, it felt like a thousand knives being thrown-

What was that?

My eyes shot open immediately when I heard a scream and some muffled voices. I stood quickly, peeking around the trees. I could hear a heavily accented weak voice pleading.

“Stop, please stop!”

“Ha! You gay fag!”

“You fuckin' worthless piece of shit!”

The accented voice grew weak.

“P-Please...”


End file.
